


Angels Don't Cry

by BrynTWedge



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale feels hopeless, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Tragic history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge
Summary: Aziraphale is a being of love and light, optimistically positive about the world. However, there are days so dark that even he loses faith in the goodness of God.Every time, Crowley is there. It is not the demon's belief in God's compassion that brings hope back into the angel's heart, but rather his belief in Aziraphale.





	Angels Don't Cry

_All in Heaven and in Hell know_

_Without question, exception, or lie,_

_That Demons are always selfish_

_And that Angels don’t cry._

_~_

PROLOGUE

Throughout Heaven and Hell, there are expectations regarding how its residents are supposed to behave. Those in power enforce these ‘rules’, and all who live there are aware of both how they should think and feel, as well as the traits of the opposition.

Every angel knows that they are to be resilient, detached from Earth and possessions, faithful to God, obedient, unyielding, trustworthy, and loving. It is universally known that they do good, regardless of what they actually do; they _are_ good, and therefore anything they do or say is done for good or the greater good. Some angels take this on board more than others.

Demons embrace their acceptable behaviours as much as their angelic counterparts – cunning, chaotic, questioning, determined, and dastardly. Most believe it their entire purpose to be the opposite of angels, albeit some relish in the darkness that enshrouds them more than others. Demons know they are bad, and are to do bad things, but the exact extent of it varies.

To angels, all demons are foul, horrific creatures only interested in themselves and causing suffering. To demons, all angels are arrogant, ignorant hypocrites without remorse.

Only two ever saw otherwise.

* * *

Aziraphale was, technically, a principality. He’d never exactly fitted in with the others in Heaven, and elected to remain on Earth much to the bewilderment (and relief) of most angels. While he still held his title, it was an unspoken knowledge that Aziraphale was just a guardian angel – the lowest rank – as he chose to live amongst humans and guide them. Aziraphale didn’t feel the need to change Heaven’s opinion of him; it left him alone and among those whose company he preferred.

Similarly, Crowley was different to most demons. He was creative, and preferred annoyance to pain. He was, essentially, a trickster among murderers. When opportunity came to live on Earth, he jumped at the chance. It was spacious and clean, for one thing. ‘Stirring up trouble’ was what he excelled at, and was in his element performing minor temptations whilst indulging himself in freedom and what humanity had to offer. He stretched the truth in his reports to make it seem he was doing more than just that, and didn’t mind that Hell thought highly of him for it. It wasn’t his fault humanity was better at his job than he was.

Some might call it ‘fate’ that they happened to meet, others a coincidence. These people tended not to believe in a higher plan in the universe – more to make themselves feel better about the fact that they’d never be able to understand it if there was one.

Whatever the reason, they did meet, and a partnership spanning all of human history began.


End file.
